


forever by your side

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Princess Mina, a big mess, guard momo, momo with a sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: mina's parents are once again asking if she wants to get married. she's tired and the only solution she can think of is to tell them she's already engaged - to her personal guard, momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 350





	forever by your side

**Author's Note:**

> for the best wifey in the world uwu
> 
> there's some minor graphic depictions of violence towards the end :]

mina yawns widely as she stirs from her sleep, a little later than usual. she’d spent the majority of her evening knitting quietly in her room, preferring to be alone. sometimes the stress of being the next heir to the throne becomes more than she likes. constant pressure to get everything right, knowing what the job will entail in the future and practising for that  _ future _ ; her role as queen of her country.

she slides off the bed and reaches her window, pulling the blue velvet curtains open. mina draws in a deep breath and relaxes. she hopes to spend time with her horse today, maybe go out with him on a trail.

just as she makes a move to change her attire for the morning, a knock interrupts her. mina rolls her eyes, already aware of who could be standing on the other side of the door. no one dares to disturb her in the morning other than her own personal guard.

“you can come in momo.”

as always, momo’s in her white and gold embroidered suit, red sash adorning the coat from the shoulder to her waist. her sword is attached to her belt and even without any danger present, momo’s hand always rests on its hilt. mina marvels at how good she looks in it, as if it’s fit perfectly for her. her hair is still crumpled, probably because she’d been rushed to come to her as soon as she could.

“morning momo. did you get called to meet me when you woke up? your hair looks like it’s seen better days.” mina chuckles as momo hurriedly threads her fingers through her locks before pulling it into a ponytail.

“ah, yes. i was just getting out of bed when i was called.” she pauses, bowing slightly. “good morning princess. your parents are waiting for you in the breakfast room. they asked me to bring you down as soon as possible.” momo smiles at her sheepishly, aware of the glare mina’s sending her way. mina abhors the royalty treatment, especially from momo. “and, no. you can’t escape down the pipe this time.”

she grumbles as her plan is thwarted, momo knowing her far too well. she already knows what they’ll talk to her about. she needs to get married to solidify her position, being next-in-line. it’s a law – a  _ terrible _ one that mina can’t wait to change once she becomes queen. in the current time and age, it’s appalling that such a thing exists. and while she understands her parents and the need to adhere to the law, mina can’t fathom  _ why _ such a thing is necessary.

“i’ll be down in five minutes. let me just change.” mina sighs, sifting through her dresses.

she’s out of her room in four, momo waiting patiently for her by the door. she walks beside mina as they make their way down the stairs and towards the breakfast room.

(yes, they have a separate room for each of their meals and mina still doesn’t know why)

“this is where i leave you, princess.” momo bows, stiffly standing by the entrance.

“nope. because you’re purposely being evil i’m ordering you to join me. i told you not to act like this around me.”

momo looks ready to argue but the doors open and mina’s parents are smiling encouragingly at the two of them.

“oh, you made it. let’s have breakfast. momo, you join us too, please. i know we woke you up earlier than usual.” queen jessica asks for momo’s attendance too, mina now smug as she takes her spot.

“oh, i couldn’t do that, your highness. i’ll have breakfast with the rest of the guards.” momo denies firmly, taking one step back.

“please? i think you’ll be needed.” queen sunmi’s gaze flits towards their daughter, no longer paying attention to their conversation.

the two queens watch the guard, smiling when she caves and finds herself a seat next to mina.

breakfast is quiet but everyone is on edge, waiting for the conversation to begin. neither of the two parents want to begin the discussion, but know they have to.

“sweetie… i know we’ve been talking about this for a little while now. but, we received a proposal for you late last night. we didn’t want to spring it on you at the same time, so we chose to tell you know. you said that you were against it, but maybe, you can give this person a chance?” sunmi breaks the silence. “his family is of royal blood and he seems like a sweet prince.”

“i thought you two were okay with it when i said i wasn’t ready yet.” mina frowns.

“yes, but we also want you to keep your options open. weddings take time. getting to know a person takes time. if you give it a try, perhaps? we’re not forcing you dear. we’re just suggesting. we’ll turn them down if you don’t want this.” jessica takes a softer approach.

“i don’t need to meet him. i don’t need to meet another person to marry.” mina’s anger picks up. she fists her hand, an attempt to calm herself down.

she only relaxes when momo rests her palm on top of her own. it’s almost as if she absorbs mina’s anger for her. mina looks to her side, contemplates something. momo knows it’s a bad sign when she’s quiet, especially with her furrowed eyebrows.

“what if i already have someone?” mina dares to ask, turning to face her parents. the two of them look confused at the question.

“are you trying to tell us something?” sunmi leans forward.

“i’m with momo. we’re… we’re already engaged.” mina lies blatantly, as if this hadn’t been the biggest untruth of her life.

all of three of them stare at mina, confusion plastered across their faces. she gulps, silently praying that this isn’t a terrible decision on her part.

/

momo’s mother had also been a royal guard for the family. back then, she’d been the personal guard for jessica until she’d become pregnant with momo. while there was a possibility of her returning back to her usual residence, jessica refused to let that happen. she wanted the best for the family who supported her in the best way.

and, that’s how momo and mina ended up growing up together.

despite both of them causing mayhem in the gardens, their entire childhood had gone by with each other. home schooled during the day while splitting up for the afternoon for their personal skill development. mina had been made to sit through language lessons while momo went on to her guard practice. after all, by the age of fifteen, she’d already been informed that she’d be mina’s personal guard.

though, that didn’t deter mina from sneaking out at night for some peacefulness. with momo knowing her so well, she could never  _ truly _ be alone. but, if there’d be a person’s company mina would enjoy, it’d definitely be momo’s. with the two of them on their own, mina refused to let momo act formal with her. not that her heart didn’t flip in her chest when momo called her princess mina – she just wants her friendship to be  _ normal _ .

momo is someone who’s always around her. mina would be mentally exhausted if the only person around her, the person she’s grown up with, treats her differently. so, she made it her task to ensure that behind closed doors, momo is always herself. publicly, she understands that there are duties for her to fulfil and mina would never get in the middle of that. on the other hand, when she meets other princesses, it’s difficult to maintain conversations comfortably. as much as they all want to, they can’t break the customs the kingdoms have set out for all of them. in a year, they barely meet, perhaps three or four times.

that’s why mina couldn’t mention any of those girls as her potential partner. it’s one thing to lie about a relationship but it’s another to lie poorly. on the spot, it’s the only solution she could think of. she loves her parents, but they won’t relent on her marriage unless she’s married. mina is certain that this prince they’re talking about is most likely another one of the egoistical men she’s met at the frequent events drawing in the presence of many kingdoms.

maybe it’s that playful banter in front of their parents. maybe it’s the fact that there’s only  _ one _ person who can calm down mina when she’s furious. maybe it’s the gentleness momo treats mina with. but, mina’s parents believe her lie so easily. they don’t question mina when she tells them, almost as if the two of them expected it.

“we’re sorry we made you feel as if you couldn’t tell us.” sunmi frowns, holding mina’s hands. “the both of us are completely behind you in this decision, okay? we love you and the only thing we want is for you to be happy.”

“you’ll always be our little baby, mina. your happiness is our happiness.” jessica smiles, kissing the top of mina’s head. “we’ll probably have to hold a celebratory ball for this, though. maybe in the coming weeks. until then, do you two want to change rooms? i’d assume you’ll want to stay together.”

momo, still taken by surprise by this whole ordeal, looks to mina, wanting her to answer. she knows it’ll be weird if she says no. she has to live with the decisions she’s made, no matter what the consequences are.

“that’s fine. we’ll move things in slowly. i already have some of momo’s things in my room.” mina answers, absentmindedly referring to the times she’s stolen momo’s jackets.

beside her, momo reddens, not expecting for her to add in the last part. her parents chuckle, patting mina’s head.

“should i send some people to help you two out? we don’t want you to get injured in the process.” sunmi offers.

“we’ll be fine, right momo?” mina nudges her now-fiancée, who nods, attempting to end the conversation.

mina holds her breath as her parents walk out, not sure what to expect when she turns to face her guard. though, she doesn’t need to hear anything from momo. she’s glowering at mina, disappointment evident across her face.

“why?” momo’s always one to listen to mina’s reasoning when no one else would. always wants to give her a chance to explain herself.

“i had to… you know they’ve been asking me about it for ages now.” mina sighs, turning to face momo. she’s looking away, not wanting to look at mina.

it hurts. but mina knows she deserves it. the least she could’ve done was inform momo before she threw her under the bus like that. but, if she hadn’t. if she hadn’t done that then, there would be more proposals. more people she didn’t want to see. even if her parents understood mina’s refusal, they’d still try and find someone else for her. she doesn’t want that. just wants to spend some more time on her own before she’s tied down with duties.

“they would listen to you if you said no. you know that.”

“but then they’d find me someone else in a few weeks. they  _ really  _ want me to get married momo. i think they had it in their plans to make sure it happened by the end of the year at least.”

“why me mina? there are so many people who you could’ve chosen.”

“no one knows me like you do. would you rather me approach a stranger to get them to be my partner?”

momo sneers, not liking the mere suggestion of someone else being part of her charade. “just, what are you looking for in a partner? there are men and women lined up to court you, make you theirs. you’ve never looked once in their direction but you choose me? i’m just a guard mina. there are better people.”

“that’s the thing. you’re more than a guard and you know it. there’s no one else i would entrust with this momo. i’m asking you to help me get my parents off my back.” mina shakes her head at momo’s words.

“and what will happen when we end this? whatever it is? what if your parents kick me out of this place because we didn’t work out?”

“you know they’d never do that. they’re okay with this.” mina points at them both. “that’s only because it’s you. anyone else, my parents would’ve grilled them alive, possibly even gotten them to leave as soon as they stepped foot inside.”

“okay.”

“okay?”

“yes, mina. i’ll do this. i’ve always wanted what’s best for you. if you think this will work, i’ll be by your side.”

/

(momo knows she’s probably made a terrible decision but the wide smile on mina’s face when she agrees to play along is worth it)

/

moving into a room together is weirder than either of them expect. despite being around each other almost all the time, it’s a completely different experience to live in the same room. suddenly, mina’s room feels a lot smaller. she’s bumping into momo, getting the scare of her life when she notices there’s someone else in the room with her. she can’t sleep during the night time because she  _ knows _ momo is right there, trying to catch some sleep. her own mind won’t let her rest. knowing that she’s probably uprooted all comfort momo could’ve had for her own selfish reasons.

“you’re thinking too much again.” momo’s voice breaks the silence of the room. mina sits up, noticing momo is still very much awake, reading a book.

“i feel bad.” mina draws up her knees, resting her head on them. “i’m sorry momo.”

momo frowns, closes her book. she walks towards mina’s bed, maintaining a safe space between them to sit beside her. “why?”

“you were happy as you were. i completely changed that. all because i wanted something. i didn’t even ask you how you felt about it.” mina furrows her eyebrows as she looks down on her own behaviour. “i’m selfish.”

“mmm. i can’t deny you being selfish.” momo chuckles when mina snaps her gaze to her. “but, i know your intentions mina. it’s not like you’re leading me blindly. if i disagreed to it back then, you would have listened to me. you’re not forcing your opinion. and yes, things have changed. i have a nicer bedroom now  _ and _ i get to share it with you.”

her words soothe mina’s worries and she manages to fall asleep a little while later.

the next day, mina makes sure there’s enough space for all of momo’s things. on the side of her room, there’s an entire closet with momo’s clothes yet mina doesn’t even know  _ what _ could possibly be in there when she only wears one thing.

(it turns out that it’s half-empty and momo has at least an extra  _ four _ spare suits)

it’s different not seeing momo in her usual guard suit. over the past few years, that’s all she’s seen her in. so, when they’re off to bed and momo exits the bathroom in a simple t-shirt and pants, mina almost loses her mind.

“what is it?” momo pauses, confused why mina’s staring at her. she looks down at herself, checking her body.

“nothing. it’s just all new to me.” mina looks away, out the window. how is she meant to describe the thoughts raging in her mind?

momo hums, patting mina’s head before going back to reading her book. mina’s cheeks redden and she’s very thankful that she’s no longer under momo’s attention. the littlest of things are enough to fluster her. with a racing heart, mina hides under her blankets, hoping for a good sleep.

the first few weeks, momo takes the chaise near the window as her bed. she barely fits in it and mina hadn’t realised until she’d seen her one evening, on her way to the bathroom.

(well, she’d taken a slight detour to see momo, but that’s not the point)

she wasn’t having her sleep on there anymore, grumbling about bad posture and being cold during the night. mina has to argue her way for it, though. momo is stubborn and adamant on keeping distance in case of emergencies but her arguments are all shot down.

“it won’t be that bad if we sleep in the same bed, momo.” mina sighs, tugging momo to the bed. “wouldn’t it be easier for you to protect me from here?”

momo opens her mouth to argue but closes it a moment later, clearly considering mina’s words. she scratches the side of her head, looks between the chaise and the bed. mina heads over to momo, sliding her hand through hers and tugging her to the direction of the bed.

“really, we’ll fit. stop overthinking it.” mina pushes between momo’s brows, easing her stress.

even if they’re on the same bed, mina is comfortable while momo remains unsettled. she rolls over from one side to the other, trying to find a good spot. she’s restless and anxious about mina’s space. mina turns, shaking her head at momo’s positioning. if she inches any closer to the edge, she’ll definitely fall off instead.

“momo.”

“yeah?”

“come here.”

she shuffles a bit, but not much.

“come closer.”

some more shuffling. still close to the edge. mina takes matters into her own hands and pulls momo by her shirt to the middle of the bed.

“do you have an intention to fall off? because i think you do.” mina grumbles. “stop moving around so much. i’ll be fine.”

“okay, princess. ouch– you didn’t have to kick me.”

“you’re asking for it. go to sleep.”

in the early hours of the morning, mina stirs from her sleep. the overwhelming sense of warmth takes her by surprise. didn’t realise she needed it at all. she looks down, smiles at how momo has shifted in her sleep, wrapping her arms around mina securely.  _ of course _ , even in her sleep she’ll be the one to protect mina.

to be honest, momo looks utterly comfortable, the first time she’s looked this peaceful in her sleep since they’ve moved into the one room. she takes a moment for herself, taking in how drastically her life has changed because of one lie. maybe this would happen in mina’s dreams, but this is her reality. one, she doesn’t quite want to leave.

/

(momo chases after this feeling too, of wanting to be enveloped in an embrace that warms up her heart. and, she achieves it. with mina, so close to her. she craves more)

/

mina’s always been a fan of morning walks as the sun rises. she hadn’t expected to be joined by momo, though. usually, she asks another one of the palace guards to join her, knowing that momo would be fast asleep after another exhausting day of following her around. but this morning, she’s already out of bed before mina can say anything.

“you’re not going back to sleep?” mina asks, confused when momo pulls out her usual guard outfit.

“do you really think i want to let you go out there now? i never knew you even left in the mornings. i want to see what you like so much about it.” momo’s answer comes off as nonchalant, but mina’s heart flutters at her consideration.

the two walk in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the early morning. mina is so focused on the path ahead of her, she doesn’t notice the stray branch in her way. she stumbles over it, squealing as she braces herself for the fall. however, momo catches her right before, holding her steady. their noses brush against each other as mina looks up, overwhelmed by their close proximity. her breath picks up and she licks her bottom lip, watching momo follow.

a bird chirps and the moment breaks, momo stepping back first. though, she doesn’t let go of mina. instead, she threads their hands together as they continue to walk.

momo will say it’s her way of protecting her, but mina makes note of the red hue quickly spreading over her cheeks.

/

(even though the true sight was meant to be the sunrise, momo’s eyes remain on mina, looking incredibly  _ gorgeous _ as the rays of orange spread across her face. she’s otherworldly)

/

“good morning girls. glad i could catch you two here before you go.” jessica smiles at mina and momo as she enters the dinner room. “it’s been a few months since you two told us about your engagement so we thought now would be a good time to hold a ball. you don’t have to announce anything here. it’s our way of celebrating it, in secret, of course.”

“are you sure that’s a good idea? i don’t know if the others will find it appropriate.” mina frowns at the thought of others judging the two of them.

“sweetie, you matter more. regardless of whatever they choose to say, you’ll always be our daughter. people will always talk. we just have to learn to ignore the irrelevant things they talk about.” jessica erases mina’s worries. “i’ll have the tailor prepare the outfits for you two. i’m assuming you’d want to match, or something of the sort.”

“we’re not as cheesy as you and mom.” mina rolls her eyes. “we’ll be in the garden. just let us know when you need us.”

/

momo is on her way to her daily training when she’s called by mina’s parents. her heart lurches, fear churning in the pit of her stomach. had they found out about the lie mina and herself partook in? her palms are sweaty as she enters the meeting room, the queens smile at her as she enters. it does nothing to ease the anxiousness brewing a storm in her mind.

“sunmi, didn’t you tell her anything? why does she look terrified for her life?” jessica hisses to her wife.

“i just said we wanted to have a chat.” sunmi is quick to defend yourself. “momo dear, are you okay?”

“y-yes. how can i help you?” momo stammers. she’s fearing for her life.

“we noticed that mina doesn’t have a ring.” jessica begins. “we were wondering if–”

“instead of rings, we have matching necklaces.” momo pulls out the crown necklace from beneath her coat. she always wears it, even if mina doesn’t manage to wear hers.

“that’s adorable.” sunmi coos over the gesture. “but, maybe a ring will be better? you see, mina’s parents passed this on to us for whoever her future partner would be. we wanted to you give it to her.”

jessica pushes a velvet box to the centre of the table. momo opens it slowly, gasping at the beautiful turquoise ring resting on the cushion inside. it’s beautiful. would look amazing on mina’s finger. if only momo would be the real person to put it on her.

still, she pockets it and thanks the two of them.

she doesn’t know if she can bring up the courage to ask mina to wear it when it holds such value in the family.

though, how else will they sell the fact that they’re engaged?

/

(in the end, momo ends up placing the box on mina’s pillow, leaving a note with it. she pretends her breath doesn’t catch in her throat when mina wears the ring hours later)

/

the day of the ball, the palace is buzzing. despite that, mina is cooped up in her room with momo, who’s yet again, reading a book.

they need to start getting ready, it’s nearing the time for the event to begin.

“i’ll take the bathroom and start getting dressed.” momo stretches, shirt riding up to show her skin. mina’s eyes immediately follow the exposed skin, unable to look away. “mina, maybe you should get dressed–”

momo tilts her head as she catches mina staring. she wants to tease her, but she lets it go. it’s not like it’s the first time she’s caught mina looking her way. but it’ll be hypocritical on her part to tease mina when momo is the same. lingering gazes her way when she thinks mina isn’t looking. hand-holding for no reason other than to admire how they interlock perfectly. cuddling during their sleep because they can no longer fall asleep without the other being beside them.

ever since that walk in the morning, nothing has been the same. there’s clearly something brewing between them but neither want to be the one to acknowledge it. momo’s never thoughtlessly acted upon her feelings but mina makes her irrational. makes her want to keep her close, hold her hand and not let go. makes her heart flutter and makes her mind stop working.

she wants to say something but she bites her tongue. they have no time to have that conversation yet. instead, she makes a move to grab her newly designed coat. for the first time in years, she’s going to be wearing something different. the designer met her after meeting with mina, clearly having an image in her mind when she’d tailored momo’s outfit.

the black suit is sleek, heavily embellished with gold sequins and white rhinestones on the cuffs of her coat. the designer added some extra chains across her shoulders, along with a golden brooch on her left side. it screams expensive, lavish. something she’s not used to. the coat remains on the hanger as she looks at herself in the mirror to fix her tie. she tucks her blouse into her pants, waistline embroidered with golden details too.

she affixes a small dagger to the side of her waist, making sure it’s well hidden. even if she’s meant to be partying this evening, she needs to remain prepared for anything. momo slips on her coat and exits the bathroom.

she freezes in her spot, rendered speechless.

mina looks beautiful.

momo’s voice catches in her throat. she doesn’t even know what to say –  _ how _ to say what she wants to say. she’s never reacted like this when she’s attended any of the other balls and events by mina’s side.

mina’s thin-strapped red dress flows around her, a waterfall that shows off the true beauty that lies beneath. it shimmers gold in the light, an addition to the dress she hadn’t expected. mina’s blonde hair is tied up in a french twist that shows off her bare neck. momo has to rip her eyes away from the sight in an attempt to settle her rapidly beating heart.

“momo? you ready?” mina asks.

she looks taken aback when she realises momo has already reached her, waiting patiently.

“you look gorgeous, mina.” momo’s eyes fall to her neck, wants to scream when she sees the matching crown pendant rests against her chest.

“black looks good on you. you should wear it more often.” mina compliments.

it makes momo roll her eyes. of course, she’s not going to wear it. she already feels like she’s dressed as royalty because of the overwhelming detailing on her outfit. she looks between them, realising the tailor picked their outfits on purpose. they’re meant to complement each other this evening. what could be more classic than red and black?

she offers her hand to mina, wrapping it around her arm and guides them down the stairs to the event. many have arrived already and when mina leaves momo’s side, she feels the loss immediately. she’s grown accustomed to having mina with her so often these days, it’s a little bit frightening.

mina’s not too far though, simply mingling with her friends from other kingdoms. she spots queen nayeon, princess sana and princess tzuyu amongst the circle. momo smiles as mina giggles, tilting her head back. her heart beats a little faster at the sight, wanting to cherish it, engrave it in her memory. from afar, her ring gleams in the light. it’s amazing how it suits her, perfectly. she didn’t think mina would be wearing it tonight, as well as her necklace. she never fails to surprise momo.

people are starting to move around, taking partners and moving to the dance floor. momo moves back, not wanting to stand in the way of others.

“don’t like to keep your eyes off her, hmm?” mina’s mother, jessica, chuckles beside momo.

“your highness.” momo greets, ready to bow, only to be stopped by the queen.

“you’re basically family, momo. half way there, at least. you don’t need to do that around me.” jessica jokes as she pats momo’s shoulder. “the two of you look wonderful this evening. i’m glad our tailor did a wonderful job.”

“thank you, your highness. i’m extremely humbled to be given this opportunity.” momo tugs on her coat, feeling extra conscious. she turns to seek mina out in the crowd, her red dress giving her no troubles to be found. however, momo frowns when she spots a prince hovering beside her, clearly making mina uncomfortable. not on her watch. he reaches for her arm and that makes sirens go off in her head. “excuse me, your highness.”

she crosses the floor in a mere few seconds, draping her arm across mina’s waist securely. she flinches, but relaxes when she notices that it’s momo who has her in her arms. as if it’s automatic, mina intertwines their hands, gripping tightly. momo sweeps her thumb across her palm, trying to ease her frustration, her fear.

instead of speaking, mina gently tugs one of momo’s hands, plants a kiss on the edge of her palm. momo inhales sharply, heart thundering beneath her chest. mina’s actions are deadly, yet, momo doesn’t let it hinder her. she needs to play her part.

“sweetie, you okay? do you want to get some rest?” momo kisses the top of mina’s head before cupping her cheeks. “if you’re not feeling up to it–”

“who are you?” the prince scowls, directing his conversation towards momo.

“i’m her fiancée. i would appreciate it if you left her alone, thank you.” momo refuses to wait for a response from him. she pulls mina away from the man, moving to the other side of the room.

she grinds her jaw as she notices him  _ still  _ watching the two of them. momo tries to let it go, not wanting it to get the best of her. he’s not worth it. she closes her eyes, draws in a deep breath. it doesn’t work. momo keeps thinking about his stupid lecherous smirk. the fact that he almost put his hands on mina makes her blood boil. who does he think he is?

“momo? you’re shaking.” mina’s concerned voice brings her out of her thoughts. momo’s anger simmers down as mina rests her hand above her heart.

it’s amazing how momo loses interest in everything else as soon as mina looks into her eyes. her mind blanks, anger dissipates and all she can focus on is mina,  _ only _ mina.

“should we dance? maybe all that practice years ago will finally become useful.” mina teases, successfully diverting momo’s attention. she rolls her eyes but guides mina to the floor, resting her hands on her waist. mina loops her arms around momo’s neck, resting her head against the collar of her coat.

momo sways them slowly, eyes never straying from mina in her arms. she rests her head against mina’s, basking in this moment they can cherish alone. it’s peaceful and momo knows she’ll probably never get a chance to do this again. to hold mina this close.

even as she’s pulled closer, mina’s arms sliding down to rest on momo’s waist, she lets herself think of the possibility of this being real.

even, if it’s in the moment only.

she opens her eyes, able to witness the picture-perfect beauty in her arms. mina, smiling softly as she remains in momo’s arms. suddenly, momo feels aware of so many eyes on them. they’re in the middle and these guests’ eyes are lingering on mina. maybe, her backless dress hadn’t been the best choice. she breaks away from mina, much to her confusion. but, it’s only for momo to shrug off her jacket and wrap it around mina’s shoulders.

gasps from the crowd, probably because of how sweet the action is.

however, momo would rather focus on the reddening hue spreading across mina’s cheeks.

(and, how  _ amazing _ mina looks wearing her jacket)

the two of them choose to return to their room after that, no longer wanting to be under the scrutiny of the attendees. momo is quick to change out of her suit, never feeling better about wearing her t-shirt and pants.

mina’s hair is untied, falling off her shoulders in waves. but, she’s still struggling to get out of her dress. momo knows her heart won’t fare well if she offers to help, but she also knows that she has to.

“need a hand?” momo asks hesitantly.

“if you can. the zipper seems to be stuck.” mina sighs in defeat.

momo takes cautious steps towards mina, trying to calm herself down as she reaches for the zip on the dress. her hands are shaking. she lowers it slowly, hoping it doesn’t catch on the inside material. though, a moment later, momo pauses when mina draws in a deep breath. her cold hand ends up skimming across mina’s back as she pulls down the zip. thank god she’s facing the other way because she has no justification for her flustered state.

when momo reaches the bottom, she remains frozen for a moment, entranced. she hears mina’s shaky breath as she brushes her hand across her shoulders.

“momo…” mina huskily calls out for her. momo is  _ so  _ close to losing her mind. she unconsciously leans forward, lips hovering over mina’s bare shoulder. she throws caution to the wind, presses her lips softly against her skin.

momo’s rewarded with her throaty gasp, tumbling out of mina’s lips; purely sin.

mina pushes back against momo, tilting her head.

she’s helpless even if she tries to fight it. she’s addicted, planting more kisses as she continues up the column of mina’s neck. mina groans and turns around, keeping momo close with the collar of her shirt. their noses brush against each other, eyes filled with raging desire. momo wants nothing else but to close that distance between them. she grazes her lips against mina’s and basks in the beauty blessed before her eyes.

they both want this,  _ need _ this.

but, there’s a gentle knock on the door and the two of the jump apart. “do you want to change in the bathroom. i’ll check who it is.” the loss of warmth hits momo ten-fold when mina nods and walks away.

the person to disturb them turns out to be another palace guard. momo wants to throttle him for his timing. he could’ve easily spoken to her tomorrow.

by the time she returns to the bed, mina’s already under the blankets. even when momo joins her, she chooses to linger towards the edge, unsure if she could reach out to hold mina like she always does. though, wordlessly, it’s mina who shuffles around, erasing the space between them to snuggle against momo’s neck. and momo feels like she can breathe once again. perhaps things won’t be changing after all.

/

it’s about a month later when momo loses sight of mina for the first time.

well, technically it’s not her fault, but the panic still remains. she’d been busy with one of her meetings with the main heads of the palace and mina was meant to be guarded by another palace guard. but, when momo opens the room to their door, mina isn’t there. momo stares down the useless guard standing by the entrance. it seems like mina had wanted to leave, but the guard was adamant on making her stay in her room. of course, she won’t like it and would want to escape. mina hated being told no more than anything else.

“you don’t need to stop the princess from leaving her room. i don’t know who told you that.” momo grills the guard, ignoring the way he’s shaking from her anger. “i never want to see you stationed here again.”

honestly, momo already has an inkling as to where mina has gone. she’s been talking about wanting to meet her horse in the stables for the past week or more. momo makes her way to the stables quickly, not at all surprised seeing mina tending to her favourite horse. the chestnut morgan is quiet as mina talks to him in hushed whispers.

the crunching of the gravel beneath momo’s feet gives her presence away and mina turns to her sharply, frown between her brows. it eases though, when she realises it’s momo who’s joining her.

“you know you shouldn’t be here alone. how many times do i need to tell you that?” momo crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at mina.

“the guard wouldn’t let me leave.” mina pouts, grabbing a handful of hay for her to feed the horse. “i didn’t know when you’d return. ray gets antsy when i don’t see him for a while. he needs to see a familiar face.”

momo rolls her eyes and lingers at the back, watching mina interact with the horse so tenderly.

“do you want to go somewhere together? with ray? there’s a nice place we can stop down the lake. i’m sure he’d enjoy the ride.” mina suggests, looking back at momo.

_ of course, _ she doesn’t have it in her to say no. and she thinks it’s worth it when mina’s face lights up, a precious grin forming on her lips.

she saddles the horse herself and momo begins to panic. were the two of them going to ride together? after what had happened in their room after the ball, they hadn’t moved apart in any way. contrary, momo’s feelings have heightened. with each brush of their hands. with each time their eyes met. everything is so much  _ more _ than momo could ever express with words. pair that with riding on a horse together? she’s sure she’ll combust in the process.

“do you want to give him a go? you can take the reins.” mina offers. “he’s pretty good to new faces, so don’t worry.”

momo nods, petting ray’s mane who immediately leans into the touch. “what a good boy.”

“shall we go? i’ll tell you when to stop.” mina smiles, already sitting on the saddle. momo moves to the stirrups, pulls herself on the horse.

they set off a little quicker than expected and mina’s pushed forward, flush against momo’s back. she takes that chance to encircle momo’s waist.

facing the other direction seems to be momo’s biggest benefit because mina doesn’t let go at all. hangs on to momo as she points out different things on their path. it’s cute momo thinks, how excited mina gets when she talks about her childhood. she, herself has spotty memories of their time together but it seems like mina remembers each and every moment they shared.

“the tree with the swing. that’s where we’ll be stopping.” mina points out.

momo brings ray to a stop, lets mina climb down before getting off herself. she guides ray to the shade, nuzzling the horse for his good job. by the time she turns around, mina has taken off her shirt and her shoes. momo turns around quickly, cheeks burning. what is she thinking?

“that ride in the sun made me so sweaty. i’m going to take a dip in the lake.” mina jumps in the water before momo can say anything. “don’t worry, i’m going to stay here, in your sight.” she adds, teasingly.

it’s so hard for momo to look away. so hard for her to think of anything but mina.

“you can join me too, you know.” mina giggles, calling momo in. at first, she’s hesitant. but, the temptation is higher. she shrugs off her coat and pants, heading into the river.

she hisses as she comes into contact with the cold water, grumbling, when mina laughs at her reaction. momo splashes water on her, loves the way mina sounds offended by the attack when she gasps. it causes a fight. neither are relenting, hearts warm with the joyous atmosphere.

“ouch!” mina whines, nicking her finger on the edge of a rock. momo is there in an instant, tending to the wound. she washes it with the water, satisfied with the little blood from the wound.

the entire time, mina’s eyes are on her. she fails to comprehend their close distance. when momo looks up again, the wind is knocked out of her. mina’s hands rest on her waist and she’s drawn forward.

momo waits for a moment, two. wants to give mina the chance to pull away if she doesn’t want this. but she tangles her hand into momo’s hair, tugs her close. her heart soars as soon as their lips touch. she wants more, pulls mina impossibly closer. it sets them both alight and momo soaks it all in, kissing harder. mina nips at her lips, soothes with her tongue and momo can only curse in her mind because  _ how _ the hell does she know to kiss so well, it’s driving her  _ insane _ .

they’re breathing hard when the pull away, though, the break is only for a mere few seconds. mina’s lips are back on hers demanding, taking, urgent. momo lets her. talks with her lips instead of words. wraps mina’s legs around her waist to keep her close. she never wants to let go.

a sharp horn sounds throughout the palace and both of them know what that means. intruders on the premises. the gate has been breached. momo helps mina out of the water, hurries them back. she needs to guide mina to safety. that’s her priority. just as they reach the stables, momo hears a series of shouts, commands that aren’t familiar to her.

mina is ready to leave when momo tugs her down. they can’t go into the palace. that’ll only be a bigger risk. understanding, mina settles down, yet clings on to momo. she keeps watch, gauging who the people are. when she notices the man at the front, she’s not at all surprised.

that stupid prince from their party.

what does he think? he’ll waltz in here and steal mina? threaten for her hand in marriage when she’s already meant to be taken? his idiocy makes her anger boil.

their numbers dwindle and momo takes this as her chance to strike. she turns, cups mina’s cheeks between her palms and kisses her.

“stay here. don’t move.” momo demands. “they’re not done yet but i’ll be back soon, i promise.”

mina’s eyes shine with unshed tears and it takes all of momo’s courage to not stay there by her side. but, if she wants to protect mina, she needs to cut off the head of the snake.

she kisses the top of mina’s head, heart shattering when her tears fall. at the back of her mind, she contemplates a scenario where she doesn’t return. hates that she even considers the possibility. but, she doesn’t want to go out there with any regrets to hold her down.

“i love you mina.” momo’s voice shakes as she confesses her feelings. mina is aghast, about to speak but momo doesn’t let her, shakes her head. “i’ll be back for you, i promise.”

as she pulls away from mina, she rips her own heart too.

this is for mina. she needs to finish this.

she brandishes her sword as she stealthily moves in the shadows. the prince is within her reach. momo’s ready to strike when her attack is blocked.

“ah, look who we have. the one who came in between.” he mocks, raising his sword tip against momo’s chin. “where’s mina?”

“why do you need to know? she’s not going to go anywhere near you.” momo snickers, taking advantage of his distractive state to drive the hilt of her sword against his cheek.

he staggers back, leaving himself open. momo kicks him hard against his chest and he groans as he hits the floor with a thud. she won’t let him get away with this easily. before she can land her next strike, he rolls over, jumping on his feet and attacking momo from the back. he knocks her down but struggles to hit her again, momo moving out of the way. she parries his sword, keeps him on his toes until he’s backed against the wall.

the edge of his sword cuts against momo’s cheek as she presses her own against his neck. she feels the sting, ignores it as she pushes harder.

“mina.” he whispers.

momo turns around, the distraction costing her as he knees her chest. she stumbles back and she breathes heavily. momentarily unfocused, he slices his sword against momo’s arm. she groans as the pain soars throughout her body. she sees the mocking grin on his face. she can’t let him win.

mina is out there, still waiting.

waiting for momo to protect her.

to bring her to safety.

to hold her.

the thought brings about a burst of energy within her. she shouts, running towards the prince. using the side pillar as her support, she jumps, kicking the side of his face. the smirk is gone, panic quickly taking over. momo continues to pile her hits until he’s weak, unable to stand. she points her sword to his chin, breathing heavily.

“submit.” momo pushes the tip deeper when he doesn’t speak. he nods meekly and she pulls away. the palace guards surround him and she lets them take over.

“momo!” sunmi rushes towards her as she falls to the ground. “where are you hurt?”

“stables… mina is there.” momo mumbles.

she tries to concentrate on who’s talking but her head is feeling fuzzy. there’s a cool pair of hands cupping her cheek and momo squints, thinks she sees mina. she smiles.

then, she blacks out.

/

mina has met countless people in her life. but only one person that’s as big of an idiot as hirai momo.

the one who blindly agrees to being her fake fiancée. the one who confesses to her in the middle of an emergency. the one who doesn’t let her reply when she wants to. the one who walks off to protect her without knowing that she loves her too. the one who gets injured but still smiles at her as mina holds her.

the one who’s now in hospital, nursing broken bones and stitches.

momo is  _ insane _ but mina loves her.

but, she won’t hear that yet. the first thing she’ll receive is a nice earful about her stupidity. and then,  _ maybe _ mina will say what she’s been needing to say for a very long time.

she’s been unwilling to leave momo’s side the duration she’s been under the care of the palace healers, reading one of the books momo left in her room. she’s been in and out of consciousness for the majority of the time, but not awake for longer than a few minutes.

“sweetie, do you want to take a break?” jessica pops her head into the room.

after the incident in the palace, mina had finally come clean to her parents about her lie. as disappointed as they were, the two also cheered them on once hearing about their mutual feelings.

“i’ll be fine mom. doctor said she’ll be up soon.” mina smiles reassuringly.

she returns to the book, immersing herself in it. lunch comes and goes and it’s still quiet. mina doesn’t mind.

“never thought i’d see you reading my books.”

mina slams the book shut, running towards the bed. all the anger about her stupidity erases the moment she locks eyes with her. she helps momo up, pours out a cup of water for her.

“slowly.” mina scolds when she greedily takes in more at once. the doctor enters just as she finishes. “you’ve just recovered. take it easy.”

“have i been out long?” momo asks, sighing softly.

“about a week. you two broken bones which are now healing nice. your arm required some stitches and you had some deep bruising.” the doctor informs. “someone wouldn’t leave your side throughout.”

the tips of mina’s ears turn red as the doctor and momo both look at her. there’s a coy smile playing on momo’s lips, one of satisfaction.

“i’ll be back later for some scans. please don’t partake in anything strenuous. the stitches may open.”

mina thinks it’s time to bite the bullet.

“i’m angry, you know.” mina frowns, staring at momo. “this is the first time you’ve acted so irrationally.”

“it’s hard when you make me want to do irrational things. your safety was my priority. will always be.” momo shakes her head, grimacing.

“that’s not all. i’m also angry at you for leaving me hanging.”

“oh, i didn’t have a choice–”

“i hated you for not letting me say it. if i lost you then… if i couldn’t talk to you again.” mina’s voice shakes. “don’t say you love me without me being able to say it too.” she takes a deep breath. “i love you and your stupid decisions. but if you do anything like this again, i’ll be  _ really _ mad.”

“we can’t have that, princess.” momo teases. “i love you too. can you come and lay down next to me?”

“i don’t want to hurt you.” mina refuses her offer.

“i’ll be more hurt if you leave me alone.” momo shuffles over, making enough space for mina.

she caves, carefully climbing into the cot with momo. mina sighs as she rests her head against momo’s shoulder. “i was scared.”

“i’m sorry. i won’t do it again.” momo apologises, kissing mina’s forehead.

mina looks into her eyes, basks in the love shining, radiating. she kisses momo softly. wants to memorises this feeling, her lips. being in her arms. she leans back, only to pepper her with more kisses.

“hey, hey, enough princess.” momo whines.

“you’re purposely calling me princess now.” mina squints. “if you want those rights, you need to propose to me properly this time.”

“at least, let me take you out on a proper date first.”

“but, are you ready to meet my parents again?”

“nevermind. we’re definitely skipping that.”

/

(momo easily manages to woo them all over again and yes, she uses the same ring to propose to mina once more)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
